


Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и раньше я был детективом

by little_lionheart



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Recovery, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lionheart/pseuds/little_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я консультирующий детектив и я не знаю, что это значит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и раньше я был детективом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name is Sherlock Holmes and I Used To Be a Consulting Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926216) by [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling). 



Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я консультирующий детектив и я не знаю, что это значит.

– Джон?

Он поднимает взгляд. Джон – мой доктор. Думаю, раньше он был кем-то еще, но я не могу вспомнить.

– Да, Шерлок?

Он встает с кресла, садится рядом. Тепло распускается во мне пышным цветом: слишком много тепла, слишком много, слиш–

Он отодвигает ногу, и я с облегчением выдыхаю. 

– Прости. Так что ты хотел, Шерлок?

– Чаю.

Джон кивает, встает. На диване остается маленькое углубление там, где он сидел. Материал медленно возвращает форму, пока шаги Джона затихают на кухне. 

Слышно, как он включает чайник.

Диван теперь выглядит, как прежде, будто Джона никогда здесь и не было.

Чай. Чай – это славно.

_____

Неприятно. Это противно, это... Да где же я? Жарко, чересчур жарко. Ночной кошмар: верно, это был всего лишь кошмар. Это не в самом деле, этого не было, возможно ли такое вообще? Не помню. Нужно дышать, глубоко и ровно: вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох.

Джон, запыхавшись, вбегает в комнату. Он приближается к изголовью, словно желая прикоснуться ко мне, но не делает этого. Почему он сдерживается? Ах, да, верно: тепло. Слишком много тепла. 

– Все в порядке, Шерлок, это просто сон, это не по-настоящему. Я здесь. Все хорошо, все в норме...

Разве?

_____

Прежде, если я чего-то не знал, я просто отвечал "я не знаю". Люди так и вздрагивали, услышав эту фразу: словно их не устраивало мое незнание . Я обязан был знать ответы на все вопросы? 

Теперь же я просто не вступаю в разговор: что, все так и держат меня за гения? А гений ли я? Был ли им?

Этого мне не вспомнить.

_____

_**Травма – мучения – больше никаких расследований.** _

У Джона, моего доктора, раньше был блог. Он писал рассказы о наших приключения, раскрытии преступлений, покупках в Теско. В этих рассказах он писал обо мне. Джон – хороший писатель. Он как-то сказал, что все это было раньше, а сейчас превратилось в обычные рассказы. Мы что, в самом деле участвовали в таких вот авантюрах? Но то, как Джон описал меня, – нет, никто не мог быть так умен!.. Не помню.

Последняя запись в его блоге – обо мне: хвальбы, дифирамбы и несколько слов о том, что я отошел на покой. Хотел бы я знать, из-за чего.

_____

Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и раньше я был консультирующим детективом. Джон – мой доктор и... мой друг. Думаю, он был кем-то еще, но этого я вспомнить не могу.

_____

Я не помню.

Не помню.

Не помню.

Я не могу вспомнить; хочу, но ничего не получается.

_Не получается._


End file.
